


Peace n Luv- Literally

by Lazy_RingoBingo



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Billy is a jerk, Billy is a sadist, Bottom Billy Shears, Bottom Paul McCartney, Crack, Crack Relationship, Fluff I guess, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Ringo is just innocent, The Beebles au, Top Ringo Starr, i don't know what im doing, idk how to tag, protect him, this is literally all crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_RingoBingo/pseuds/Lazy_RingoBingo
Summary: Bully is a bully, and he loves to pick on Bingo all the time. So he steals Bingo's drumkit, as a way to lure him into bed. Does it work?probably.
Relationships: Billy Shears/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 6





	Peace n Luv- Literally

**Author's Note:**

> DONT JUDGE ME OKAY I CAN EXPLAIN *sweats a lot*  
> This is what happens when you stay up super late talking with friends about your Beatles au and chaos ensues. 
> 
> THIS IS ALL CRACK OMG.  
> im gonna go die now bye.

Bingo was a cute little lad. He was the smallest out of the five of them- er, four. Bully wasn’t considered to be a part of The Beebles, it definitely didn’t hurt his feelings or whatever. Definitely not. None the less he still bothered them all, he loved picking on Bingo the most. The other three always kept the little lad away from him, but Bully always got what he wanted. And he wanted Bingo.

So he’ll get what he wants.

He watched the little drummer drumming away at his kit, he was so good at what he did, he was amazed that the little lad hadn’t had a bird around his arm already. No instead he was around that annoying sharp fanged guitarist’s arm. He watched them all on the stage, practicing away at a song, Pol energetic and bouncing about, Jon holding the same energy and glancing at Pol with a grossly sweet adoring look in his eyes. Joj just strummed away on his guitar, the faintest smile on his face and Bingo had the most adorable, happiest look on his face, his smile was big and wide, blue eyes bright and playful. 

That’s what Bully loved to see, he loved seeing all the faces that Bingo made, the happy ones, the sad ones, and even the angry ones. He loved-  _ loved _ seeing Bingo look upset and even close to tears. It brought him absolute joy to see the man in distress. It was a sadistic little feeling inside him. But he wanted to take the man’s innocence and just  _ ruin _ him. 

He wanted to wipe that joyful happy expression off of Bingo’s face and make it twist up in pain, pleasurable pain. He wasn’t  _ that _ awful. 

So once the tiny band was done practicing for the evening Bully made his move, he didn’t want to wait anymore. Once Jon and Pol had fucked off somewhere else, their instruments gone, he bumbled to the stage, watching as Bingo began to put away his kit, struggling a little bit because of how small he was. Joj was about to help him but Bully jumped in before he could. 

“Need a hand shorty?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes towards the shorter man, and Bingo’s eyes went wide with surprise and then turned to slight fear. Joj frowned and growled, stepping in between them. 

“No thanks. We have it under control.” He growled at the man, and Bully wanted to laugh. He looked like a big angry dog protecting his young. Bully rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, Joj was always a nuisance. 

“I think the short one can speak for himself, smart arse.” He said and then cursed in Spanish, he just wanted to get Bingo alone, and then keep him all to himself. 

Joj fumed at this, and took a step towards the taller man and then overly ringed hands grabbed at his coat to stop him. 

“W-wait!” Bingo squeaked, “Joj don’t fight! Violence solves nothing.” Joj looked at him in surprise and then annoyance, he turned back to Bully and crossed his arms. 

“Just get out of here! Not one of us likes the like of you.” He growled and Bingo tugged at his coat once more. 

“Just ignore ‘im.. he’ll go away..” Bingo said doubtfully but didn’t let up on his hold on the guitarists coat. The taller Beeble sighed and backed off, giving one last glare towards Bully before turning back to the kit to help Bingo finish putting it away. Bully stood there and watched for a few short moments before he let out a loud huff and and changed his stance, annoyed. Ignore him?  _ Ignore him _ ??? That won’t do at all! With an annoyed look on his face Bully stamped his foot down, his hands balled up into fists.

“ _ I’m _ not goin anywhere!” He snapped, and Joj gave him a menacing look before putting the last of the drumset away. “Hey! I’m talkin to you!” and without a word, Joj took Bingo’s ringed hand into his own and began to lead him away from the stage. The instruments be damned. Bully watched with a pained expression before turning away, about to storm off. That was, until he had a devious idea come to mind. He slowly turned back around, and the two Beebles were gone, perfect. They had left their instruments behind. 

With a cheshire cat’s grin splitting his face in two, he chuckled to himself evilly. “What a perfect mistake you perra’s made.” Bully said out loud to himself before a wave of excitement washed over him and he began to set his plan into action. He hummed a little toon to himself as he began to pick up the drum kit, hauling it away to hide it somewhere where the stupid  _ Beebles _ couldn’t find it. 

* * *

It didn’t take long until there was a HUGE scene made, the little Beeble had returned later on that evening to retrieve his kit and when he saw that it was gone, he let out a loud wail. 

“Me drummin kit! Me drums! They’re gone!” he cried out, and he covered his face with his ringed hands, holding back tears as he thought about where on earth it could be. This was awful! Who would have taken his drums???? He turned and fled running to his bandmates with tears in his eyes, wondering if they knew where his drums were. Of course Jon and Pol didn’t know, they had left before Joj and Bingo did, but they knew how much Bingo loved his drums so they tried to console him. 

“Maybe Mal got em ey?” Pol supplied, and Bingo looked up at him with hopeful eyes before his face fell. He shook his head.

“No, Mal went on vacation remember? Was only us practicing today.”

“Reckon a fan took it then?” Jon then said and Bingo let out another wail, causing Pol and Jon to cover their ears in annoyance. “Easy Bings easy!!!” Jon said over the small dummers wails. “We’ll get you a new set!”

“No! I don’t wan a new set! I wan me drums!” Pol gave Jon a look and then sighed, he was always the mother hen of the group’s idiocy. He leaned down a little, and put his hands on Bingo’s shoulders, trying to coax him to calm down. 

“Bingo, luv, everything will be alright, yeah? We’ll find your drums.” and Bingo sniffled and blinked up at his band mate. “And if not, we’ll figure it out, but for now, let’s think.”

Bingo nodded and then began to fiddle and toy with the rings that were on his hands, it was a nervous habit now. “When I went to go look for me drums Joj’s guitar was still there...!” he said then and Jon and Pol looked at him, and then to each other. 

“Then it wasn’t a fan.”

“Unless it was a weird drummin thief.” Jon joked, and that got the slightest little smile out of Bingo before he frowned again and looked like someone shot his puppy. “Well, what happened after we left? Why didn’t you or Joj take ya instruments?” Bingo fidgeted with his rings some more, looking like he was about to be scolded, and perhaps he was. 

The two noticed the silence and Pol put his hands on his hips, “Oh for heaven’s sake! Bingo what happened??”

“M-Me and Joj was putting away our things and then…” he looked down, “Bully showed up…” Pol instantly shook his head and rolled his eyes, just hearing that man’s name made his blood boil. He was going to kill him, he swore it. “Joj was about to tear his ‘ed off but I told him to just ignore ‘im… And then Bully was being… Bully, and Joj got fed up and after we finished he walked me out of the place.” he blushed a little thinking about Joj, and Pol rolled his eyes and looked angry.

“Bingo!!! Bully took your damn drums!” he said and Bingo felt like crying again, his blue eyes going wide and then looking sad all in one second. “Please don’t cry Bings, we’ll get your drums back from that stupid ass puta.” The bass player huffed and and turned away, hands now crossed and pressed tight to himself. “What is that man’s problem?”

“Dunno, but what if it’s some kind of ruse to get us all in a trap huh?” Jon said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “What if he’s tryin to lure us in so he can try and have a go at me ag- OW!” Jon rubbed at his head where Pol had punched him, the taller Beeble looking even more pissed. 

“Not on my watch.” Pol said angrily. 

“So what’ll we do?” Bingo asked quietly, and Pol turned to him and gave one of his award winning smiles. 

“Why we go and take it from him of course!” the bassist said and Jon nodded in agreement. “We’ll come up with a plan, and teach that puta a lesson!” Bingo looked at them with a grimace, while he did  _ love _ chaos and destruction, the thought of hurting someone else didn’t sit right with him, it was a weird balance he had, if this was any other situation he would be on board and even offer to set the town ablaze! But this… He couldn’t… He wondered if he was defected in a way because of that. 

“What do you say Bingo??” Pol and Jon both asked him after they were done spewing out all kinds of plans out to the open room. He gave them both an unsure look, and then fidgeted, he knew if he told them how he felt they would rag on him. He also knew that if he lied, then he would feel guilty and horrible for the rest of the day. He went with his gut. 

“I don’t know…” he started, “as much as I don’t like Bully… I don’t want to fight with ‘im either…” 

“Oh Bingo! You’re too soft!” Jon said, and gave him a playful but firm push on the shoulder. “That devil of a man always picks on you! How can you say no to giving him a world of hurt?”

“Fighting isn’t the answer!” he protested, “Peace n love, y’know?” Pol and Jon shook their heads, while they did agree with the little drummer, they also didn’t, go figure. 

“Bingo’s gone soft, he ain’t gonna do it.” Pol sighed, and then looked at Jon, “We’ll just have to do it ourselves.” Bingo shook his head furiously, begging them not to. Pleas fell on deaf ears however, and Pol dragged Jon away to continue making up a plan. Bingo was left feeling helpless, he hated it when they didn’t listen to him! Then the drummer turned and ran off, maybe Joj knew what to do!


End file.
